footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Johan Absalonsen
| cityofbirth = Flemløse | countryofbirth = Denmark | height = | position = Left winger | nationality = Denmark | currentclub = SønderjyskE | clubnumber = 15 | youthyears = | youthclubs = Flemløse Boldklub Glamsbjerg IF B 1913 | years = 2002 2004–2006 2006–2010 2011–2012 2012 2012–2017 2017–2018 2018– | clubs = B 1913 Brøndby IF OB FC Copenhagen → AC Horsens (loan) SønderjyskE SønderjyskE | caps(goals) = 2 (0) 44 (6) 156 (25) 9 (0) 9 (1) 125 (27) 12 (6) | nationalyears = 2000–2001 2001–2002 2002 2003–2004 2004 2004–2006 2009 | nationalteam = Denmark U16 Denmark U17 Denmark U18 Denmark U19 Denmark U20 Denmark U21 Denmark | nationalcaps(goals) = 5 (0) 15 (1) 3 (2) 8 (2) 2 (0) 10 (1) 2 (1) }} Johan Hindsgaul Absalonsen (born 16 September 1985) is a Danish professional football player who plays for Danish Superliga club SønderjyskE Fodbold. He has played two games and scored one goal for the Denmark national football team. Club career B 1913 Born in Flemløse near Glamsbjerg, Absalonsen started playing football for local clubs, before he entered the youth scheme of B 1913. He played two senior matches for B 1913, before moving to the reserve team of defending Danish champions Brøndby IF in 2002. Brøndby IF Absalonsen joined Brøndby IF on 3 January 2003 at the age of 17. He was a part of the 'talent-squad' at Brøndby, and extended his contract in January 2004. He made his Brøndby senior debut in the February 2004 UEFA Cup home game against FC Barcelona. He was a part of The Double winning team of both the 2004–05 Superliga championship and 2004–05 Danish Cup trophy, scoring four goals in 14 Superliga games that season. As he struggled to claim a starting position in the team, he moved on in summer 2006, having played a total 66 games for Brøndby. OB He joined Superliga rivals Odense Boldklub (OB), where he soon claimed a position as a first time regular, as he played 28 of 33 games in his first season at the club. He was named Danish Cup Fighter as OB won the 2006–07 Danish Cup. He played his 100th Superliga game for OB in a 1–1 draw against SønderjyskE on March 13, 2010. FC Copenhagen In January 2011 he joined FC København. Loan from AC Horsens In January 2012 he joined AC Horsens on loan until summer 2012. SønderjyskE In August 2012 he moved to SønderjyskE. He left the club in the summer 2017. Adelaide United In July 2017, Absalonsen signed a one-year deal with Australian side Adelaide United. International career Absalonsen started his international career while at B 1913, when he made his debut for the Danish under-16 national team in November 2000. He played a total 43 matches for various Danish national youth teams until October 2006, including 10 games and one goal for the Denmark under-21 national team. He took part in all four Danish games at the 2002 European Under-17 Championship. In May 2006, he was selected for the under-21 national squad for the 2006 European Under-21 Championship tournament. He played one match at the tournament, coming on as a substitute for Jonas Kamper in Denmark's last game. He was called up for the senior Denmark national football team by national manager Morten Olsen, for two friendly matches against South Korea and the United States in November 2009. He took part in both games, and scored his first national team goal in the 3–1 win against the United States. Honours Club * Danish Superliga : 2004–05, 2010–11 * Danish Cup : 2004–05, 2006–07 Individual * Danish Cup Fighter: 2007 External links * Johan Absalonsen on Soccerway Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:Danish footballers Category:Denmark international footballers Category:Denmark under-21 international footballers Category:Denmark youth international footballers Category:Brøndby IF players Category:Odense Boldklub players Category:F.C. Copenhagen players Category:AC Horsens players Category:SønderjyskiE Fodbold players Category:Adelaide United FC players Category:Danish Superliga players Category:Forwards Category:Expatriate soccer players in Australia Category:Danish expatriates in Australia Category:Danish expatraite footballers Category:Danish players Category:Players